Switching Places
by helljumper775
Summary: A man dies and is allowed another chance, sadly that plan changed. Watch as he takes control of someone else's life. Albus, Ron, Molly bashing. Pre-Hogwarts. No pairings... yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Friday 6:30**

I was driving back home from class listening to Last Resort by papa roach on my playlist. When suddenly I was hit from the left by what appeared to be a drunk driver. Sadly the drunk driver had thrown me into the direction of an electrical power pole, and this one had two transformers, that I was too close to avoid.

I avoided being squashed by the initial fall of the pole by jumping out of the car, but I could not avoid the ripped power line from striking my back. I felt a brief pain as I blacked out, unknowingly dying from the shock that awaited me seconds later.

 **Unknown**

I woke up in a jolt as I soon found myself siting. I looked around and saw white walls and a desk in front of me. The person behind the desk was a woman that looked early to mid-20s, brown hair and was dressed as a secretary.

She looked straight at me and said, "You're dead."

"What," I started confused.

She looked somewhat annoyed, "You died, kid."

"Fuck me," I said in shock as it registered to me and I used my hand to come back my hair.

"That's not the exact response I get," She said in amusement. "Okay, let's see. You have enough good karma, did enough good deeds, to be reborn elsewhere. That means some other planet or some other reality," She told me as she looked at a file that had my name on it. Then the phone on the desk went off, "Fuck," I hear her swear lowly. She picked up, "Yes? What?! Another one! A Third," she got hysterical as she listened to the other person until she got to the number five before she hung up. She massaged her temples in frustration.

After five minutes I gathered courage and asked, "What was that about?"

"Five people just passed without completing tasks that Faith set for them," she answered me.

Me being a kind guy I asked, "Any way I can help?" Always trying to help, even if it was w little bit.

"You know, you could help if you take up where they left off," She responded. She then took out five files for me to see.

First file's name was Jack Ryan, the second was Morgan Yu, the third was Peter Parker, the forth was Galen Marek, The final one was Harry Potter. I knew all the names, hell most of them I played as.

Jack Ryan, from Bioshock, Fought with a Big Daddy but was ambushed by splicers. He was able to kill the splicers, but was 'killed' by the Big Daddy he was originally fighting.

Morgan Yu, from Pray, was ambushed by the military operators as a Nightmare was attacking him. He was able to kill the Nightmare but was 'killed' by the dozen or so operators.

Peter Parker, from the Spider-Man series, was killed during a bank heist. He took down what seemed to be all the robbers, but that was a distraction So that Doc Ock could kill him once and for all.

Galen Marek, from Star Wars: The Force unleashed, was 'killed' on Raxus Prime by falling rubble after him killing a giant junk bot. I expected him to die by a Tie fighter.

Finally, Harry Potter, from the Harry Potter series, was 'killed' by his Uncle Vernon at the age of five for accidental magic. Harry was beaten horribly, his hands and legs mangled and limp, then he was killed.

The thought of seeing a five year old like that enraged me to no end. Hell I had a nephew that was six and niece that was four, so it fueled the rage further. I had also growled as I read the file. I closed the file and pushed it to the lady, not opening my mouth in fear on what I might say.

She allowed me to calm down and then asked, "Are you sure about this?"

I simply nodded my head and said, "On Two conditions and a few questions."

"Tell me the two conditions and see if they are doable," was her response.

"I will do what Fate wanted, but I want to do it my way," I said as my first condition and she nodded after a delay, "And I want to take my music, be it as memories, on an invisible phone or mp3 player," I added. She looked even more conflicted to the second condition than the first, but agreed and handed me a small mp3 player.

"And the questions," she asked.

"Will I be able to keep my memories," I asked. She nodded after some thought. "Will I be able to use the player in heavy magical places," I asked.

The player should be fine," she responded.

"How do I use magic? Is it by will or imagination? Will I need a Focal point, like a wand or ring? Will I need to get rid of the soul anchor in the scar," I asked in a more serious tone.

"A bit of both, will and imagination, and no those are tools to train with," she answered me, "And they weaken the magic one creates. The anchor was destroyed when he died."

"Aright then I'm ready," I said, "How will I get there and when?"

"You will go now and the body will be healed. You will be there at the next day," She said, "Goodbye."

My vision darkened, only to be greeted with the smell of blood and I awoke in my new life. I looked at the dark room as I saw blood on the floor all around me. It relit my rage.

The door opened and the voices of two people, one anger and worry fill male and the other a screechy female, behind the door as they unlocked it

I sat up waiting for them to inter the room waited. I played 'Ain't No Grave' by Johnny Cash as they opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Room in #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey 1985**

I waited and the door opened as I played 'Ain't No Grave' by Johnny Cash. They froze once they heard the song and saw me. I looked around the room quickly and saw it was made to dampen sound.

I looked back at them and smiled, "Well hello there." The smile then turned to a feral grin as I saw the skinny lady then screeched in fright. "That hurt, you know," I said as I 'force' choked her on instinct from the scream. I wanted her to be silent and suffer.

The overweight man growled and charged at me. I rolled out of the way and the man slipped on some blood that had not dried. The stick like lady ran to the man and screamed, "Vernon! Are you okay?" She looked at Vernon and searched for any injuries.

I looked at them, I became enraged. I started to think, 'if the magic was will and intent, then I could use some of the abilities from games and movies with my intent and will!' I brought my hand up, leveled to my shoulder, and concentrated on my hand. Soon, my hand started to spark. Smiling, I quickly thrusted toward the two adults, sending arcs of electricity.

I cut of the flow when I started to feel weak. I started to slowly walk to the door, as the two other occupants got their barring back. I looked back once at the door and saw that Petunia was shivering within her own puddle of sweat and tears and Vernon was still a bit disoriented as he vomited.

I slammed the door as I saw the fat man charge to me. I looked around the rest of the house. I saw a queen size bed, toys, a dresser with change on top of it in one room. In another, there were broken toys and other items of no use. In the last room, the master bedroom, had a king size bed, 2 dressers, a jewelry box.

I placed all the change and jewelry in a gym bag, and then grabbed a clean green shirt from the dresser that had the change, now hiding my scared torso. I grabbed some extra cloths and ran out the back door, so no one could see me.

I eventually made it to a pawn shop that was barely opening and sold all the jewelry, unknowingly earning a red flag from the employee and he called the cops. As the employee was calling the cops I ran out the door once I figured out what he was doing. I gabbed some of the jewelry as I ran out. I left and stopped in a restroom to switch pants and wore a hoody.

As I walked out I saw two officers run past me. I was shocked that they were fast here. I walked to the police went and at a crosswalk I walked to the right as the police went left.

As I walked I started to think of my knowledge of future. First year, the stone, and Quirdemort fight, Second year, the T.M.R. diary, and the basilisk to fight, Third year, escape of Sirius Black, Fourth year, the goblet and voldys 'resurrection' seventh year, the hunt for the soul containers and the final battle. That was all I could remember from the stories.

I thought 'if I am the heir of the most noble and ancient house of Potter, then where is the Potter mansion or Potter home, and do I have elves?' I quickly walked to a well hidden area. I called out in a hushed but demanding voice "Any Potter elf, come here."

Surprisingly one came, a small one with a dingy pillowcase. "We's not supposed to answer young master's call," she said as she trembled a bit.

"By who's order," I asked.

"The grey beard, dumb-bill-doors, ordered it," she replied.

"And is he a Potter," I asked and reeved a head shake saying 'no'. "Then don't answer or follow any order from people outside of the Potter family unless a Potter says so," I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder and added, "Take me to the Potter home." We popped out of the alley.

"Welcome to the Potter Ancestry home, your home, master," The little house elf said. The 'home' was actually a mansion, with a garden on the side.

We walked in and I saw the beautiful décor with white marble floors and an ivory stair case. "I will look around to now the house. Let no one in other than Potter elves," I ordered as she bowed and responded with 'yes master', "Wait, what is your name, in case I need to call you again."

"Mys name is Tiny, master," she said as she disappeared.

I looked to my mp3 player and played 'Home Again' by Blackmore's Night as I started to walk further into my newly found home. The mansion had some 16 rooms, a game room (dart board, pool table, and other table games), an outdoor pool (at the back of the house), a Master bedroom, a Study, a large ballroom, a large dining room, and a kitchen.

I looked and moved to from the study to the ballroom, after a quick read on house elves (a book called 'House Elves and You' by a Ralston Potter). I then called Tiny then ordered her to all Potter elves here, to the ballroom. Once all of them appeared (which according to Tiny were around 300) I saw they all wore dirty pillowcases or sacks. Some looked exited while others looked fearful

"You all served my Family for generations, yes?" I asked and I earned several nods yes. "I am going to give you uniforms to wear; this is not me dooming you. This is to show what house you are from to others. If anyone asks why you wear the cloths or who ordered you to wear them, say 'Master Potter did' with pride. But under no circumstance should you let anyone harm them or you," I said with a bit of smugness. I saw many become happy. "Head elf, come forward," an old looking elf appeared, "The head elf will bear three stars on his or her uniform." I then willed the Pillowcase the elf had into a uniform similar to the Navy Officer dress uniform but grey and without the coat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Potter Mansion, Ballroom**

The rest of the elves copied the uniform; they only had the Potter house emblem on the left of the shirt. I had given other house elves a 'rank'. For example the leader of a house or vineyard had a star under the house emblem, others who lead teams or groups had three chevrons, and elves that specialized in healing had a cross (plus sign). As a JROTC cadet in high school I was use to that kind of system. I then practiced my magic in a room that would absorb the magic when it touched the walls, roof or floor. I would try something simple first, telekinesis, then to the more dangerous like teleportation. Though I would only try teleportation in a few years of practice.

The trick to Telekinesis was to picturing oneself lifting it physically. It is harder than one would think; I had slammed the coin to the roof a lot at first. After using and learning other things I had one of the elves get me some Legos, to fine tune my control. I then tried to create a shield like the vortex shield from TitanFall; the hardest part was the concentration of the spinning to the center without it curving in too much. I also studied books of the 'dark arts', defensive magic, mind magic, runes, arithmancy and rituals (Both 'light' and 'dark'). I also took control of the wards of all my family buildings; a vineyard, three farms (with a total of 100 Acers.) and The Potter Mansion.

I also started to exercise, as to be accustomed and increase my strength, and eat well balanced meals, to recover from the few years of malnourishment. Ultimately making my future harder.

After four years of practice and training, I asked an elf how they got money for food and clothes. (Age of Harry Potter is 9 and spirit age is 23.)

The elf replied "Does master not receive letters from Gringotts?"

I asked in fake confusion "What is Gringotts?"

"Master must go to Gringotts," The head elf said as it was apparently a big deal. He grabbed my arm, just above my wrist, and popped away.

 **Gringotts Bank**

Once we arrived, I followed De, the elf, to the teller. "Master must speak to the Potter Account Manager," De said to the goblin.

"And does your _master_ not speak for himself," the Goblin stated with a sneer.

"Apparently your bank ether failed to send me the account statements or someone is getting greedy with my account," I said as I looked at it in the eyes with a don't-fuck-with-me look.

It grumbled something under its breath as it walked down the teller desk. Without thinking, I automatically said "What was that? I didn't hear you that well, perra."

There were two things I know and one that I should have guessed. The one was that they (goblins) probably knew all the languages current used. The other two was that I should have curved some of my habits and that should I have to fight, I would lose horribly.

The goblin looked at me, while the elf was cowering behind me barley looking at the goblin, and then laughed after a long and silent pause. He then signaled me to follow him.

As I left the lobby, I noticed that everyone looked at me, except the goblins who were working, in shock and aw.

An Office in Gringotts

Once I entered the room another goblin began to talked, "Welcome Heir Potter what brings this unusual visit?"

After I told him the problem, he immediately called a runner to go get a portkey. He then explained that they were going to trick the card thief and saboteur into appearing here, than arrest him/her for violating the treaty and ever stealing from the bank or line-theft. Once the portkey arrived, the goblin, Hookfist, placed it in the envelope and set it out. Five goblins in armor came in to wait for the criminal.

Like expected, the card did not arrive to me and we waited for almost half an hour and someone finally appeared.

I was under charm at the moment, therefor undetectable, as an elderly man with a long gray beard appeared. The man wore the typical wizard garb from fantasy games. The old man started in a grandfatherly tone, "I apologize, but young harry could not come at the moment and I have come in his steed."

"Do not lie wizard, we know for a fact that the child did not receive any of our letters," Hookfist stated in anger. "He appeared here, today, and said so," Hookfist added as he glared at the wizard.

"There has been some mistake, I will bring him on a later date and-" The wizard started but was cut off by another goblin, one in armor.

"I bet the boy doesn't even know you, wizard," the goblin added.

"I assure you the boy know me, I am his guardian. I will bring him with in the hour, if it is necessary," the man responded cool and calmly. One of the reasons I hate many Politians, they can lie to you without a care and with a straight face.

Hookfist smiled and said "That won't be necessary, he is here," I appeared in my seat to the old man. "And we can ask him now. Harry do you know him," Hookfist asked me.

As I was about to respond, I looked at the man, Albus Dumbledore, in the eye and felt compelled to say yes with a sharp pain in my head. I instantly sent a shockwave all around me and yelled, "NO!"

The shockwave threw everyone off guard and to the floor. I was on my knees with my hands on my head. The chair I sat on was across the room as everything else that was in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Office in Gringotts**

I looked around as my head still felt like it was stabbed. Hookfist got back up and looked furious at Dumbledore for both using magic in Gringotts and using magic on a kid. Apparently it was a high crime to harm a child in the Goblin nation.

"You used magic in **OUR land,** attempted to harm a child, accused of line-theft and interfered in a line-theft investigation. You are going to be tried for your crimes in and to Gringotts," Hookfist roared at Albus.

Dumbledore was getting his wand out, but before he could cast any spell he was hit with the flat side of a blade. This knocked him out, and was then dragged out to a cell for his now pending trial.

"Put his wand in the Potter Vault, it will be the first of many things taken from you for this vile transgression," Hookfist told Dumbledore as he was taken out. "Now Heir Potter, would you like to take the lineage test today," Hookfist asked with a smile.

That smile made me think he knew something of my future. "No I think I should do that later, but thank you anyways," I replied.

"Alright, I'll schedule you for next year, then," he replied to me.

"What do you mean next year sir," I asked in a fake confusion.

"Well you are going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry? You need to have galleons for your supplies," Hookfist stated.

"Oh," was all I said as I walked out with my elf, De, in tow. Once we left, De grabbed me and we appeared back home, we lift what seemed a group of reporters behind. I began to train harder in mind magic and anything other magic that seemed useful. While I learned to use a levitation charm, fire charm, and any normal low level spells I started to try some harder charms and curses as well as some of my own crated charms. Some charms were protective than others, like the vortex shield and a basic small single person hard-light shield, or very offensive like Destiny's fists of havoc or the warlock's melee from Destiny. While they were useful, they were incomplete. They could drain your magic or (in both offensive magic's case) were painful. It was vexing to get it down right.

After a week I was asked to go to Gringotts for the trial of Albus Dumbledore. As I walked in, I noticed there were many reporters there as well as Amelia Bones, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge, and (the toad) Dolores Umbridge. Albus had no lawyer and appeared to be representing himself.

I was swarmed for a moment, by Reporters, before they were silenced by the judge. "Silence or I will fine you and charge you with contempt," the Judge, Judge Bonedust, stated as everyone instantly got quiet from his booming voice. "We are here today for the trial of a Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for the Unlawful use of magic in Gringotts bank, use on magic on a minor, theft, Line Theft, illegal gain of a vault, and endangerment of a minor," Judge Bonedust stated as he looked at a paper in front of him.

The evidence was a will he had locked, or hid as it was in both Gringotts and The ministry of magic, from anyone to see the copy in the Ministry of magic, Pensieve memories from the Guards and Account manager, Hookfist, and apparently my testimony.

The Will was from Lily Potter, as she was my last living parent. In the will, it stated that Dumbledore was to not be my guardian, I was not to be left in the care of her 'magic hating sister', and I was to be cared by The Longbottoms (or Sirius black, my Godfather by a godfather ritual). This was a shock to all there, and it was a gold mine for one particular reporter. Then there was a projector-like Pensieve, for all to see the memory where I threw everyone away and my yell 'No' as I held my head. I was then asked many questions by both the goblins and Dumbledore. First question was my name, then date of birth and finally they asked me about my guardian. The answer to the last was the Dursleys than asked for which name he was asking for, as I asked if he was talking about 'freak', 'boy' or Harry Potter.

I seemed to get the people in the audience seething mad as I asked on which name the goblin wanted. "Those first two words are, and will never be, your name. Harry Potter is the name you should only be called," the lawyer goblin told me. I already knew that, but was funny to see the look on the faces of everyone, even Dumbledore's.

After the trial, the verdict for Albus Dumbledore was to pay back the stolen money with a 5 percent increase, return the stolen items and heirlooms or be branded a thief in Gringotts then tortured or if he could not return them to pay for them with a 50 percent increase on the price, all by the end of the month. The end of the month was in a week. I had regained some items by house elf retrieval, and he would have to pay to avoid having attempts on his life every time he enters Gringotts bank. Most items were jewelry and books but the best was the cloak of invisibility, Albus would have to pay a bit over400, 000, 000 Gallons. (Or 2,940,000,000 US dollars or1, 972, 000, 000 Pounds Sterling at least from the information on wiki)


	5. Chapter 5

**At the Platform 9 and ¾**

 **Mental age 25, physical age 11.**

I looked around, once I passed the barrier, and saw Neville with his grandmother, Hermione boarding the train, Draco with his mother and father, and other people who I couldn't recognize.

I had practiced, for the last year, on most of my 'self-made' spells, trained my body, and trained most of my elves on how to use the spells.

I had made a plan to defeat Mr. Nose-less in year 4 at the earliest, but planned to have an all-out fight if all my plans failed.

First year, I would take the stone for myself, research purposes, and take the Ravenclaw's Diadem, and see if the object could be saved while killing the soul. Second year, I would take the diary from Ginny to destroy it, and have a cool pet snake, and if the snake would be hostile id kill it somehow… hopefully. Third year, I would learn the potronus charm and free Sirius Black if he was not free already, while getting the locket of Salazar Slytherin, to kill the soul piece. Sirius was still in jail, sadly the things that happened in the goblin court were 'forbidden' to speak about by both the Minister and Dumbledore. The ring would be hard, as Dumbledore would have it by my sixth year. I am tempted to let him get cursed and die by the cursed ring, and the snake would die with nose-less in the graveyard in my fourth year. So far Sirius Black was still in with the dementors. Dumbledore had paid what he could not return to me.

I decided that if Dumbledore did not level with me a little, then I would try to speak to the queen herself to defend her people.

I sat down in an empty room, to stay relative to the way I knew the future to be. A voice I my head said 'As close as it can because you messed it up already.' I mentally laughed at myself for it, my first sign of madness.

As the train started to go, I heard the door open up. Ron had opened the door, "Excuse me, do you mind. Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," I responded as I moved things around.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley by the way," he said as he extended his hand.

"I'm John Doe, and nice to meet you," I said as it see his reaction.

As it turned out he was somewhat disappointed, I guess he wanted me to say I was Harry Potter. I wondered why he wanted to meet 'Harry Potter' so badly; sadly I couldn't read minds… yet.

After a while the trolley lady came by and asked if we would like to buy anything, we both denied as we both had premade food from home. We decided to trade food as my elf's had packed food for what seemed two days (six meals).

"Has either of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost his," Hermione asked as he stood at the door way.

"No, but you could ask a Perfect for help I think they know a charm to find it," I responded.

"Thank you, I'm Herminie Granger by the way," she said as she left.

"I think that one is mental," Ron stated and I laughed.

I opened my journal and saw the houses I was heir to: Potter (Father's side), Peverell (Fathers Side), Gryffindor (Father's side), Hufflepuff (Mother's side), Emrys (Mother's side), and Slytherin (Conquest), Black (Fathers Grandmother's side). It seemed that Lilly Evens was from magical decent. This also made me wonder if she knew it.

I then felt a pull to Ron as if to trying to befriend him was a good idea. I instantly knew it was a type of compulsion charm. I decided to leave and not get entrapped in the charm.

As I walked the section of the train, I saw Both Patil Twins, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, and Pansy Parkinson. I heard Susan say that her aunt was being stonewalled by Fudge as she tried to open the Black trial. Apparently they all know each other and are on friendly terms.

I then walked up on two guys harassing a girl. The guys were in front of the girl to tell who she was. I decided to so I nut checked the closed one, and the other one was punched by the girl as he turned to his friend. Apparently the girl was Tonks, who started school a year late.

Once we greeted and introduced ourselves, I invited her to the cabin I came from.

Apparently Ron had a different opinion as he tried to throw Tonks out for being in Hufflepuff. I laughed at him as he was kicked out instead by Tonks. She Banished him into the hall with all his stuff, then charmed the door to nt be opened by him again.

"What was with him," Tonks asked as she finished her charm.

"No idea, so any advice for a first year," I asked.

"Watch out for the Weasley Twins, and Peeves, they prank anybody and everybody. Peeves worse than the other two," She stated.

I nodded as she seemed to recount a few pranks.

She then said, "An Snape, Professor Snape favors his snakes as he is the Head of the Slytherin house, and a horrid Potions teacher."

She then stated how The Professor would have the instructions written on the board and we would figure out the rest. I mentally snickered as that was how the real world is sometimes.

When to train stopped, everyone had left and the firs years went to the boats, while other students went on carriages to the castle. I shrunk my luggage and took it with me, as I wouldn't want anyone messing with my things.

It was a lovely castle that was worn, but it still had her charm. I felt her welcome me as I passed her wards, almost as if it was sentient and I was her 'master'. The welcome was a warm feeling washing over me.

When we got off the boat and met Professor McGonagall as she waited for us. We then followed her to be sorted.


	6. Chapter 6

We waited for the sorting as students were being called to wear the Sorting hat. I waited for about half an hour to be called up. There were some slight differences, like Hermione went to Ravenclaw, Daphne Greengrass got in Ravenclaw along with her friend Tracey Davis and Neville Longbottem went to Hufflepuff.

Ron was confused as to why they haven't called me, John Doe, to be sorted. HE was shocked to see me walk up to the stool when the name Harry Potter was called.

When I sat on the stool I saw a surprised look from Tonks and a betrayed look from Ron.

'Well this is new,' a voice said once the hat sat on my head.

'Hat,' I asked.

'Don't you worry about me blabbing about you to anyone, The Founders made sure of that, except if you pose a danger to the school,' The hat answered an unasked question and I gave him a silent thank you.

'Interesting mind and very perplex. Brave and courageous when need be, especially with those who earned it, very cunning and ambitious to an extent, extremely smart and studious for a specific task or idea, But I see you are Loyal to a fault and Tolerant to any who you see as good company,' the hat stated.

'The headmaster wanted you in Gryffindor but you are not suited there,' the hat mentioned, "Better be Hufflepuff!"

With that I was sorted in with the Badgers, I walked to the house and sat next to Tonks. She seemed to sit alone, away from the others.

"Why didn't you tell me your real name," she asked.

"Where's the fun in that," I rebutted with a smile.

As the sorting continued, I talked with Tonks and learned which teacher was good and how to pass them easily. Even thou I knew of them I was thankful for the way to pass the classes.

Professor Flitwick is a half goblin who was the Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw house. He was fair with all the students.

Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor, Head of the Gryffindor house, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, was fair with all students.

Professor Quirrell is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He was new so she didn't know how to pass her class.

Professor Sprout is the Herbology Professor and head of Hufflepuff house. Also fair to all students.

Professor Snape is the Potions Professor and Head of the Slytherin house. He was the only bias professor so far and always sided with his snakes.

She then stated to me that I would be taught by the other professors if I joined their class in my third year.

When all was done, we ate after the headmaster informed us of the new Professor and of the door in the 3rd floor. Ron and Severus Snape both glared at me, Snape glared more threatenly.

We went near the kitchen into a corridor and were shown the tapping order to enter into the House Common Room.

It was comfy and cozy. It had a low hanging roof, large earthy circular rooms. I liked it the instant I felt the warm and homely feel of the Common Room.

One of the Perfects, Phineas I think his name was, called out, "Hey Potter, where is your trunk?"

I took the shrunken trunk out of my pocket and placed it on the floor, then grabbed my wand, A Spruce wood with a Dragon heartstring core roughly 14 inches and slightly springy flexibility, and undid the shrinking charm. "Here," I stated simply after the trunk returned to its original size.

They were shocked that I did the charm and undid it as it was a higher year spell. Tonks had laughed at everyone as she saw me shrink the trunk.

Once everyone had their own room we all went to sleep. Sadly I couldn't sleep as I was unfamiliar with the place and I walked back to the Common room.

I looked at the fire and then started to read a book for one the classes. I had read all the Charms and Transfiguration books before I arrived.

"Can't sleep," Susan Bones asked as she walked out into the Common room.

"Unfamiliar place, always hard to sleep in a new place," I told her.

"Why," She asked me.

"Let's just say it was the way I was raised," I said as I continued reading.

"How do you get use to or comfortable." She asked.

"I usually stay awake or…" I said and stopped at my train of thought.

"Or," she asked with more interest.

"Or I sing," I informed, with a light blush as I usually never sang in front of anyone.

"Could you please sing," she asked as she somehow had star-like shapes in her eyes.

I gathered my courage and the invisible Mp3 player. I decided to sing 'Gone Away' by FFDP. "Fine but I might not be a good singer, so fair warning," I said and she giggled as a response.

While I sang the song, I started to cry as I was reminded of the family I would never see my sisters, parents Nieces and nephews. I gave the song a very gloomy and mournful tone.

Apparently she was not my only audience member because when I tuned I saw 5 other girls and Tonks around Susan. All of them with tears running down their faces.

"Was I that bad? Huh." I joked as I removed my tears. They all gave me a chuckle.

"That was beautiful," One of the others said, Amelia Fittleworh I think that was how she introduced herself to the other first years.

"It was amazing," Another one said, Bhavana Patel I think I heard her name once.

The others agreed and all left to sleep except For Tonks and Susan.

"You were very good and good night," Susan stated as she started to go back to her room.

I nodded and I grabbed my book. I also said good night to Tonks and went to sleep.


End file.
